


Trying Out the Older Model

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Xeno Trolls, Size Difference, Trolls With Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros gets a pleasant surprise when Gamzee's ancestor takes an interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Out the Older Model

You weren’t too sure about this when Gamzee’s ancestor approached you, but the way his cock stretches your ass makes you glad you agreed. He’s so big, bigger than Gamzee and as he pounds into you, he reaches places so deep inside you that you never thought would feel this good. You can’t help the horny little noises bubbling out of your mouth as he rams into you from behind, hard and fast.

“You love this don’t you?”

“Yes! I love it!”

“I bet you do. What if my descendant saw you like this? Pushing back on my cock like a wanton little whore.”

His dick hits something hot and sweet inside you and you choke out a moan in response. He’s so good! So fucking good and you can’t get enough. Honestly, you wish Gamzee were here so he could fill your mouth. Your tongue flops out and you can feel drool sliding down your chin as you pant and mewl for him. You spread your legs wider and he growls in approval, taking hold of your horns and using them like handlebars as he slams into you harder.

“You’re so tight, motherfucker. So hot and perfect around my cock. I’m gonna make you cum so hard, make you forget your own name. Gonna make you spill your material all over this bed. Make you scream.”

With his last words, he pushes so far and hard into you that you can feel the muscles in his thighs quiver on the backs of yours. Your mouth opens wide in a silent scream and your eyes roll back into your head as you climax and you can’t hear his groaning over the thundering of your heartbeat in your ears. He fills you up with his material and you can feel some that can’t fit inside you dribble down your thighs. He pulls out of you with a wet *schlp* and he puffs cool breath on your overheated back as he pants. He snakes his long tongue up your spine and you shiver.

“Shit. Now I see why Gamzee likes you so fucking much.”


End file.
